La Caída de Aturo El Levantamiento de Canuto
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Dos tiempos. Dos lugares. Dos hermanos. Un objeto. El destino del mundo mágico esta en juego y nadie lo sabía hasta hoy. Sirius ha encontrado un guardapelo y Kreacher tiene una historia que contarle.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre Hermanos Black del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"

Este relato que leeréis a continuación forma parte de la línea iniciada en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

El aire escapando de sus pulmones. El frío gélido y húmedo del agua arrastrándose por su piel. El putrefacto tacto de decenas de manos cadavéricas arrastrándole. La oscuridad asolándolo todo. El ardor en la garganta pidiéndole agua. Su boca abriéndose para sosegar esa sed imparable. Su interior ahogándose en ese mismo agua. Debería sentir pánico, miedo a morir. Debería estar luchando por desprenderse de esos cadáveres reanimados. Tendría que aferrarse a la vida y arrastrarse fuera del agua.

Pero ni siquiera lo intenta. Solo siente una paz infinita en su corazón. Algo que llevaba años sin sentir. Demasiado tiempo envuelto en maldad, ahora durante unos instantes se sentía bien consigo mismo. Ahora hacía lo correcto y era suficiente para poder marcharse en paz. Solo lamentaba no poder despedirse de su familia. Jamás sabrían lo que había hecho, pero era por su bien.

Antes de sucumbir al abrazo de la muerte deseo que Kreacher lograra acabar su misión. Ahora estaba en sus manos. Era demasiado peso para unos hombros tan pequeños pero tenía fe en el viejo y cascarrabias elfo. Kreacher terminaría la misión que él había empezado y el señor Tenebroso caería.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—

Sirius examinaba el pequeño guardapelo con suma atención. La S grabada y embellecida no cuadraba con ninguna de las posesiones de aquella casa y sin embargo Kreacher lo había guardado y defendido con más ferocidad que a cualquier otro objeto de la mansión. Intento abrirlo pero fue inútil. Le dio mil vueltas tratando de ver que hacia tan especial a ojos de Kreacher.

Al final dándose por vencido decidió tratar con el elfo. No está precisamente contento de haber dejado que Sirius tocara su posesión más preciada, y fue difícil sacarle la más mínima información. Por cada palabra que salía de los viejos labios del elfo domestico fue necesaria más de una hora de tratar con él. El sol ya era un recuerdo y la Luna era el objeto más brillante del firmamento cuando Sirius supo de toda la historia.

Asqueado tiró al suelo el guardapelo y trató de destruirlo pero solo sirvió para quemar parte del suelo. El guardapelo ni siquiera se movió. Ahora entendía la desesperación de Kreacher y empezó a sentir lástima de él. Había pasado casi dos décadas tratando de averiguar cómo cumplir la última orden de Regulus. No pudo ser fácil guardar un secreto así y menos ver como a causa de ese secreto, hacia que su ama muriera llevada por la locura.

Incrédulo con su comportamiento, Sirius agradeció a Kreacher su labor y le pidió que descansara. Una vez solo fue consciente de las consecuencias de la existencia de este objeto. No sabía si era el único, solo sabía que nadie estaba a salvo. Habían pasado años desde la muerte de Voldemort y ahora esta revelación podría traer de vuelta el viejo temor. No sin razón. El guardapelo podría resucitar a Voldemort si encontrase el recipiente adecuado.

Debía hablar con Dumbledore, la orden debía buscar la forma de destruir el guardapelo y buscar otros posible Horrocruxes. No podían quedarse dormidos, podían perder demasiado si dejaban que Voldemort retornase. Harry estaría en peligro y Neville. Ellos serían sus primeras víctimas. Debía ponerles protección.

Sirius tomó con repulsión el guardapelo, notando en el proceso como el frío metal empezaba a vibrar y calentarse. Casi parecía presentir su final. Algo que inquieto a Sirius. No podía imaginar que fuera tan consciente de sí mismo. Era peligroso mantenerlo cerca de otras personas. Debía tener cuidado con ello.

Subió corriendo hasta su despacho y lanzó un puñado de polvos a la chimenea que lanzó una llamarada engulléndole y lanzándole a su destino. Sirius había comenzado la segunda guerra mágica sin saberlo.

Detrás de él había aparecido demasiado tarde una figura femenina que miraba con furia y resignación las llamas danzantes de la chimenea antes de extinguirse. Guardó la varita y con una mueca de disgusto volvió a bajar las escaleras y saliendo de la casa después de desatrancar la puerta de la cocina para que el elfo doméstico pudiera salir.

Elizabeth había tardado demasiado en averiguar el paradero del guardapelo y ahora su padre estaba un paso más lejos de revivir. Sus ojos azules chisporrotearon de pura ira mientras se perdía en la noche. Planeando su próximo movimiento en este nuevo mundo que acaba de iniciarse. Eran tiempos oscuros.


End file.
